Danganronpa: Endless Path Of Despair
Character Development Character Development **These characters aren't from any sources than the owner of this fiction, xCreamyDevil . Don't borrow or use the characters without the owner's permission.** 'Bryclie Kokichi:' 'Katie Miu' Talent: Ultimate ??? Prologue "Where am I?" a boy with dark violet hair and black streaks had fallen down a mysterious locker. "What the hell? What is this place?" The boy stared at his uniform; a white collar, a blue-striped necktie, a black and white vest, and an indigo suit along with blue pants. All of a sudden, there was a noise coming from another locker. This time, the boy heard it behind him. The boy turned around and saw nothing except a blank, meaningless wall that is facing him. The boy leaned again the wall while hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from the thin walls, which the boy realized how smooth it is, "Oof, god damn it." The boy headed out of the classroom and dashed off to another classroom that is next to the classroom that the boy first approached on the left. The boy peeked through the glass window and saw a young lady, who seems to be the same age as him. The girl has a brunette hair with a silver ribbon wrapped as a ponytail. She wears a pink and black sailor uniform with black heels without socks. Her brown eyes start to shine when she meets the boy's eyes. Awkwardly, the boy begins to hide his face, but was too late when the girl went out of the classroom and goes straight to him. "Oh, I didn't realize how there is another person here," the girl murmured. "I don't even know this place." The boy scratched his back. "Same, I don't even know where I am..." "What do you mean," the girl tilted her head as if she doesn't believe the boy's statement. "Ah, now that you mention it, I do not even remember anything at all before we were captured here. My name is Katie Miu. My talent is mysterious, so it's best if you don't know it until the very end." "Hmph, I am Bryclie Kokichi, your one and only, Ultimate Occultist!" the boy grins. "You may know me from the popular Kokichi family! We are quite one rich family. That's all it is for now. I am an expert at lying." Katie started talking in a serious tone. "Even though we barely know each other, it does not mean that you can start having a conversation about anything that has nothing to do with the main situation." "Right, sorry," Bryclie sighed. "I was trying to tell you how I can easily lie. Is that bad for you to listen to me?" "Look, I just want you to shut up and let me focus on the situation we are currently having," Katie mumbles as she approaches the impact doors that leads to a weird-looking gym. "Geez, two more people? Man, how desperate can this person be? They sure brought us here for something," a boy with a smooth hair said. His hair has a color of white, along with the light pink tips that show on the bottom of his hair. He has mint-colored eyes and dimples that spread his mouth wide. He was wearing a bright yellow tank top and has a dark symbol that resembles as a crescent moon. He was wearing a black hoodie over it. "I don't know, but I just got here and see everyone like this," a girl with red eyes sighed. She has an enormous beanie that resembles as a souvenir from the Strawberry Festival. Her ponytail was shown on the side of her left shoulder. "I'm... Chloe Amari," the girl begins to continue talking. "I am the Ultimate Confectioner..." She wears a pink blouse that has the magenta mini polka dots all over the blouse. She also wears a white a-line skirt with pink slippers. "I am... Jordan Enomoto, the Ultimate Skateboarder," another boy mumbled as he introduced himself. His blue hair starts to gleam in the sunlight from the glass window. He wore a denim jacket along with yellow shorts and a red shirt under the denim jacket. He also wears orange sneakers. He seems to be annoyed and suspicious for Bryclie. "Shouldn't we just go through this later, so we can investigate this place?" Jordan begins to glare at Bryclie. "We need to find a way out without hesitation." "Why don't we just investigate everything then?" Katie suggested. "We can still introduce ourselves so then, we won't be trapped with confusion, am I right?" "Good point," a girl talk slowly as she begins to fall asleep. "Zzzzzzz......" "God damn it, can someone wake her up again? This is the fourth time she has been doing this, so keep an eye on her," the boy with white hair and the light pink tips on the bottom of his hair demanded as he heads out for the door. "Hey, Marcus, have you..... forgot..... to introduce yourself...?" the girl slowly opens her eyes and talks even more slower. "I am..... so tired as always..." "Oh, hmph, I'm Marcus Nishida, the Ultimate Graffiti Artist," The boy mumbles as he grabs a chocolate candy bar from his pocket and throws away the wrapper. He slowly eats it and bites every piece one by one. "Hey, Marcus, where did you find that candy bar from?" Jordan interrogates as he keeps his eyes on Bryclie. "You never told us about it." "Of course, the vending machine from outside of the building," Marcus answered. "You guys wouldn't know about it since you don't use your brains and eyes." "Aw, there's a vending machine...?" the girl rubs her eyes and slowly narrows her eyes. "I want a delicious cookie... so I can be able to eat it again..." The girl slowly closes her eyes and begins to sleep and snore out loud. Her saliva pops out of her mouth and drools all over her outfit. "Wake up, Ashely..." Chloe raised her hand onto the air and slaps the girl in the face gently. The girl suddenly woke up again from a gentle slap. She sucks in her saliva and stood there without saying anything. She appears to be wearing a black hoodie that has a neon pink and neon green pattern all over it. She seems to also wear neon-based cat ears on her head. Her lavender eyes starts to show when she begins to look at Bryclie directly in the eyes. "...I'm Ashely Yukari, the Ultimate Designer," the girl continues to stand still without smiling. "They call me Sleeping Beauty since I usually get quite sleepy." She yawns. "Wow, you sure do love to sleep... hehehehe," Bryclie giggled. "I am Bryclie Kokichi, the Ultimate Occultist." "Ultimate Occultist, huh...?" Ashely ponders as she stares at her hands. "Hmm..." "Sounds like a cool talent... I guess," Jordan smiles slightly. "Anyways, should we all go outside and explore? We might meet new people since there are 6 of us now."